


Prelude to a Blue Ambition

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Other, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: The adoption into the d'Arcs was just the beginning.





	Prelude to a Blue Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Cry For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417875) by Critterz11. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.

Serena found herself living with what she thought was a wealthy family upon adoption. Turns out, they just lived in a small apartment, but they were able to make room for her. It was an interesting ride, especially since she was living with Umbra Witches. Although she didn't know that fact just yet. They were waiting until she was older for that.  
  
She was awoken from sleep late one night in a small bedroom decorated in purple due to a thud she heard outside. There were times when Serena wasn't lucky that Bayonetta slept like a brick. It meant that getting her up would be a problem, especially in regards to intruders. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she gulped and approached the door. Opening it revealed a light in the distance.  
  
She cautiously approached the light to find a hungover Jeanne on the floor in pain. The blonde eased up upon seeing her.  
  
"Mom! What happened to you?" she asked out of concern.  
  
"And here we go again..."  
  
In entered Bayonetta herself, now having to deal with a drunk Jeanne and wearing a black robe over her body. Parenthood was taking some getting used to but it had become clear that it was taking some time for both Mother and Godmother.  
  
"I-Is Mom gonna be okay?" Serena asked.  
  
"A little sleeping off and she'll be fine, little one," the Umbra Witch assured her. "Although she won't remember that you were woken up."  
  
Bayonetta moved to pick her up from the floor.  
  
"Can you fetch a glass of water for her?" the woman requested. "Mummy's going to need it."  
  
"Okay," Serena complied.

* * *

Once all was said and done, Jeanne was in bed and Bayonetta prepared cocoa for the two of them in the kitchen/dining room. Near the living room was a dollhouse containing their beloved stuffed cat toys. They were all together in the bedroom of the house as one happy family. Serena liked to imagine that this was so.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but...do you know who your real Mother and Father were?" Cereza questioned.  
  
Her serious tone caught her daughter off guard. She looked down at the warm mug she was holding, trying to figure out her answer.  
  
"Not a lot," Serena began. "I remember...gunfire and screaming, but that's it."  
  
The trauma of their deaths resulted in erased or repressed memories, Bayonetta predicted.  
  
"I guess...I started crying more often because I was scared," Serena explained as best as she could. "All I know is they gave their lives for me."  
  
The older woman decided to approach her.  
  
"When your Mother and I found you, you and your good friend were bullied," Bayonetta recalled. "How you handled it touched us but we only could afford to take you in."  
  
"Is that why you adopted me?"  
  
"No, little one. We took you in because we felt we could see you one day as a woman. We wanted you to grow and become strong. One day, you'll know the truth about us and your origins. We can only guide you. The rest is up to you when that time comes."  
  
Serena took that in as best as she could.  
  
"I don't really get it, but...I understand," the younger girl complied with a smile.

* * *

Sure enough, as the years went by, they moved into a larger home to accommodate for a growing Serena. Another pivotal event occurred when something fell into their pool one night when she was a teenager. Her parents were away, but she tried her hardest not to be afraid this time. She ran out to investigate the splashing noises, donning purple pajamas, but not caring about changing clothes.  
  
When she dove in, she swam to find a blue Mobian hedgehog trying to get out of the pool. It had peach skin and green eyes. Along with his white gloves, he wore red and white sneakers bearing a gold buckle. She was able to get him to dry land, the Mobian coughing to get the water out of his system.

_[Mi-Ra-I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jx5Ry1tQS5M) _

"Are you okay?" Serena asked out of concern.  
  
"Yeah...thanks," he replied with a smile once he was able to breathe, looking at her.  
  
It was then and there that she connected the dots.  
  
"You're a Mobian, aren't you?" she questioned.  
  
"Of course I am," the hedgehog replied with some surprise.  
  
"That's amazing!" Serena noted with awe. "My name is Serena. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Sonic," the hedgehog, Sonic, introduced.  
  
He gave her a smile and a thumbs up.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Serena has some basis from her game self: https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Serena_(game)  
> -Biological parents are Grace and Samuel Gabena, the latter a fan character made by me. Both died before the headcanon begins.  
> -Her and Sonic's first meeting comes from near the end of Sonic X episode one.


End file.
